


License and Registration

by IamHurricane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), stalia - Fandom
Genre: Adorable dad!Stiles, Adorable mom!Malia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Goofy dad!Stiles, One Shot, Overprotective Malia, Sheriff!Stiles, Stalia is so married, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gratuitous flirting, happy married couple, photojournalist!Malia, stalia ever after, the Stilinski-Tate's have cute kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHurricane/pseuds/IamHurricane
Summary: Her fingers abandon their tapping as she can’t resist giving him a slow once over. He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark brown hair, and he filled out his uniform in all the right ways. Malia smirked to herself. Just because this whole thing was an inconvenience, didn’t mean that she couldn't appreciate an attractive man in a well cut uniform. These were her tax dollars at work, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Author's Note: This is a short story that happens in the To Save A Life/Stalia Ever After Universe. Enjoy.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

Malia was only a quarter mile from the county line when she sees flashing red and blue lights in her rear-view mirror. She eases out of her lane and onto the shoulder of the road, giving the patrol car the right of way. But the patrol car follows her onto the shoulder and signals for her to pull over. Malia grumbles under her breath as she eases her prized '68 Camaro Z/28 to a stop and turns off the ignition. It was 6:20 on a Saturday morning and the roads were quiet. Didn't the Beacon County Sheriff's Department have anything better to do?

She reaches out and turns down her radio as she watches the patrol car pull up behind her in the rear-view mirror. The deputy stays behind the wheel, lifting his radio and talking to dispatch. Malia's eyes dart to her watch again, she starts drumming her fingers, impatiently. _She's doesn't have time for this._

Eventually, the sheriff's deputy steps out of his patrol car, and starts walking toward her car. Malia's eyebrows perk up, the corner of her mouth quirking upward. Her fingers abandon their tapping as she can't resist giving him a slow once over. He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark brown hair, and he filled out his uniform in all the right ways. Malia smirked to herself. Just because this whole thing was an inconvenience, didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate an attractive man in a well cut uniform. _These were her tax dollars at work, after all._

The deputy swaggers up to her window and taps on the glass. Malia rolls down her window and the handsome deputy plants a hand casually against the roof of her Camaro. He offers her a cordial grin as he pulls off his dark aviator sunglasses and hooks them on his shirt pocket.

"Hi." He says, flashing her a crooked grin.

"Hello, Deputy." She replies warmly.

He just casually leans against her car for a moment, just watching her, his big brown eyes full of mischief. Malia arches an eyebrow up at him after a minute wondering what he's up to.

He chews on his bottom lip, probably to keep himself from laughing.

He clears his throat, "License and registration please, Miss." He says, in a gruffer more serious voice, but his eyes still give away his amusement.

"Seriously?" Malia huffs.

He presses his tongue into his cheek and gives her a nod. Malia rolls her eyes at him and reaches for her glove compartment and digs out her registration. She plants it in his hand with a little more force than necessary. Then she turns and fishes out her license from her wallet. He flips open a leather writing pad and starts jotting down her information.

"What seems to be the problem, Deputy?" She asks, without even attempting to cover up her annoyance.

The corner of his mouth quirks up but he doesn't lift his eyes from his notepad.

"It's Sheriff, actually." He corrects, tapping the star pinned on his chest, with the cap of his pen.

Malia blows out a breath. "Aren't you a little young to be the Sheriff?" That little jibe gets his attention and he lifts his head.

"Nice try, but flirting with me isn't going to get you out of this ticket." He says, with a cocky smirk as he rips the ticket off the pad, and presents her with it.

Malia's mouth falls open. "For what?!"

"You blew through a light back there." He says, pointing toward the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

"The light on Devon street? Pfft—everyone runs that red light because it never changes, and the county," she says gesturing toward him "Hasn't fixed it yet."

"It's still a traffic violation." He says, with that damn smirk again.

Malia raises an eyebrow at him. "You're joking right?"

"Sorry, no special treatment." He says, innocently. Malia swipes the ticket from him and stuffs it in purse, making sure to crumple it loudly. He nearly cracks up at the look on her face.

"Am I free to go now, _Deputy_?" She says, with a little growl slipping into her voice around the last word.

He casually leans against her car door again, he seems to know he's toying with fire but it doesn't seem to dissuade him.

"You've really got to stop flirting with me, Miss." He baits. "So what's your hurry, anyway? You got somewhere to be?"

Malia shakes her head at him, annoyed. _He knows perfectly well that she does._

"I've got a flight to catch."

"A flight to catch." He repeats, "And what about your husband?" He says gesturing to the white gold art deco ring on her left hand. "What kind of guy makes his wife drive herself to the airport when she's going to be gone for a week?" He asks, a little hurt.

Malia's eyes soften, her annoyance slipping away as she looks up at him.

"My husband just got off shift, probably like two minutes ago. He was working all night and I didn't want him to have to drive me to the airport."

"Did you ask?" He asks, shrugging his shoulders, and dropping his eyes. "I hear that guys really like to do that sort of stuff for their wives."

"… _Stiles_." she says, in that soft sweet tone she only uses when they were alone.

His eyes dart up to her, "Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Her eyes spark with laughter. "We said goodbye before you went on shift, several times."

Stiles rubs at the back of his neck. "That doesn't count, that was like eight hours ago. And I'm not going to see you for, like, a whole week."

Malia smirks, unclipping her seat belt and leans through the window, "Well, if that's all you were after, then c'mere." She says, sweetly.

Stiles bites his lip and shakes his head. Malia cocks her head up at him confused. He reaches out and pulls open the driver side door.

Offering her his hand he says, "Miss, I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle." He teases. She takes his hand and she laughs as he tugs her up to her feet and she ends up practically nose to nose with him. She slides her hands up to rest on his chest and they stand their for a moment, just enjoying the closeness.

He reaches up and tucks a lock of her silky brown hair behind her ear. Malia smiles, leaning into his touch, all her nerves about missing her flight melting away. His thumb brushes over the corner of her mouth before he leans in and kisses her slow, and sweet. Malia grins into the kiss, lacing her arms around his neck. Stiles backs her into the door of the Camaro.

"I guess I don't have to worry about that ticket." She mumbles into his mouth.

Stiles shakes his head. "I was dead serious about that," he says, his voice a little rough. Malia grips the collar of his shirt and pulls back to look at him, frowning. "Sorry, no special treatment, Baby." He says with a smirk.

Malia shakes her head up at him. Stiles laughs and goes to kiss her again, but she turns her head away so he kisses her jaw instead, and Malia squirms. He chuckles smugly knowing what he's doing to her. Malia socks him in the stomach, lightly but Stiles just guffaws against her neck and catches her hand.

"I have a flight to catch, Deputy." She says, trying to sound unimpressed, but she can't help sounding the slightest bit effected by his attention. She dodges his lips again, but Stiles is undeterred he kisses along her jaw, before stopping to nuzzle against the shell of her ear.

"Aww, c'mon, Mal, don't be like that." He coaxes.

His words tickle against her ear and she pushes him away good-naturedly. She shakes her head up at him.

"Ooh, you're lucky I love you, Stilinski." she says with equal parts exasperation and affection.

Stiles just gives her this slow dopey grin, while he stares at her with those big brown eyes of his. Those stupid big brown eyes of his have gotten her into more trouble than any supernatural creature that has ever crossed her path. _Not that she regrets any of it._

Giggling tickles her ears and Malia's head whips toward the patrol car. She spots a beautiful sight. Her four year-old, and six year-old daughters, were leaning out the driver's side window. They were still dressed in their pyjamas and they were giggling at them.

"Daddy's funny." The littlest one Chloe, snickered. The two girls were almost identical with dark brown hair, caramel brown eyes and fair skin dusted with moles.

Malia turned back to look at Stiles for a second.

"I was actually off shift half an hour ago." He says with a shrug. "I went to pick up the girls from you're dad's and Chloe was crying she wanted to say goodbye again." He says conspiratorially.

Malia's heart swells and she rushes over to the patrol car, she wraps her arms around her daughters Chloe and Lindsay. She kisses the tops of their heads.

"Did you and Daddy play a trick on me?" She asked as she tickles them. The girls squeal with laughter and squirm. She turns her head back and forth and pressing a quick series of kisses on their faces.

Malia pulls back and they are both grinning from ear to ear, but Chloe's smile quickly crumples, her chin wrinkling, as fat tears swell at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you really have to go, Mommy?"

"Oh, don't cry, Chloe-bear." Malia pleads as she reaches down and scoops Chloe up from out of the car and hugs her tight. The little girl sniffles, dissolving into sobs. Malia rubs her back, shushing her. Lindsay reaches out to touch Chloe's head trying to sooth her sister.

"It's O.K., Chloe, if you're scared you can sleep in my bed." Lindsay promises. Malia reaches out and touches her other daughter's cheek, fondly. Lindsay's eyes were watery even as she smiled encouragingly up at her little sister. Malia ducks down and kisses Lindsay's head.

"I'm so proud of you. You're such a brave big sister." Malia sniffs trying not to cry.

Stiles steps up beside Malia and touches the back of Chloe's head comfortingly.

Then seeing the tears in Lindsay's eyes he says "Aw, c'mere, sweetheart," as he scoops her up out of the car and squeezes her tight. The six-year old wraps her arms tight around his neck.

"Hey, it's O.K., Daddy's here." He soothes.

Malia lifts her head from Chloe's hair and watches him comfort Lindsay. They lock eyes and not for the first time she feels this deep sort of pride in him, this pride that she can share this huge overwhelming responsibility with him. Pride that he is and will alway be the father of her children.

"Hey, c'mere." He entreats, holding an arm out to her. Malia slides under his arm and they wrap their arms around each other and envelop their daughters in a big hug.

"It's only for a few days, girls." He soothes kissing the tops of their heads. His eyes flick up to Malia and he leans forward and kisses her sweetly. "And you're Mom, always comes back to us." He promises them.

Malia holds his eyes, "Always." Malia agrees.

"She's gotta go soon girls. But she's gonna miss us. So we better make this hug count." Stiles says, with a smile. "Ready? We've got to squeeze her good and tight." The girls nod their heads and Stiles counts down."Three…two…one…get her!"

Stiles and the girls squeeze their arms tightly around Malia's shoulders, and she chuckles. Stiles envelops his girls in his arms and leans in blowing raspberries on the girls cheeks, and they giggle. Laughter bubbles up in Malia's throat when he turns his head and blows an unexpected raspberry on her cheek as well. She trashes in surprise. He chuckles and stops, pressing a kiss to her cheek instead. Then with one last squeeze she slowly pulls back and their arms slip down off each other.

Still holding, Lindsay on one arm he lifts his wrist and checks his watch. "O.k. now you really do have to go." he says, urgently. Malia nods, and she adjusts Chloe in her arms, reluctant to let go.

Stiles smirks, "Here let me take that for you." He teases as he scoops Chloe up in his free arm. He adjusts his hold on both Lindsay and Chloe so that he's got the pair of them tucked under either arm like luggage.

"Daddy!" Chloe cries out in a giggly voice. Malia laughs at the sight of him with their two girls.

"I love you girls. Be good for, Daddy." Shaking her head she leans in and presses a quick firm kiss on his lips.

"Bye, Deputy." She teases.

"That's Sheriff to you, Mrs. Stilinski." He calls after her, grinning stupidly. He sets his daughters down on their feet, and leans down putting his hands on his knees as he speaks to them. "Hey girls," he says loud enough for Malia to hear. "Should we escort your mom to the airport?"

"Can we put on the siren and the lights?" Lindsay asks, beaming.

"Uh… _yeah_!" Stiles replies.

"Yes!" Lindsay and Chloe cry, and give each other a high-five.

"Stiles no!" Malia calls exasperated, from where she's stopped near her car door.

"Uh, this is daddy-daughter time. It doesn't concern you." He jokes, gesturing for her to stay out of it. He lifts the girls into the backseat of the cruiser and as he starts buckling the girls into their carseats.

"I don't need a police escort to the airport." She grouses, as she slides into the driver's seat of her Camaro. Stiles shuts the back door and gives his daughters a thumbs up. He straightens up and opens the driver side door of his patrol car.

"Well, you're getting one." He says as with a wink, before slipping on his aviator sunglasses.

Malia shakes her head at him, smirking. "Ass."

"Love you too, Baby." He says blowing her a kiss. Then he slides into his patrol car and buckles up. He flicks a switch and the light-bar on the top of his patrol car lights up and starts flashing. He pulls out onto the highway and starts driving. Her daughters wave and make funny faces at her as they pass. Malia rolls her eyes and starts up her Camaro and follows after them.

She makes it to the airport with just enough time to get her luggage checked and get through security. She settles down in her window seat and clips on her seatbelt. She turns off her phone and stuffs it in her purse when she finds a crumpled up piece of paper.

She pulls it out and unfolds it and starts reading it. She giggles when she realizes that its not a real ticket. It was one of those gag parking tickets that she had bought for Stiles at the dollar store for a joke. Her heart clenches when she sees that Lindsay and Chloe had scribbled all over the front. Surrounded by cartoon hearts and a crude drawing of an airplane, was childish squiggly letters that spelled out _We love you Mommy._ She turns the ticket over and sees Stiles' lazy scrawl.

_Ms. Tate,_

_For attempting to leave town without properly (and thoroughly),_

_kissing your husband goodbye._

_You are hereby fined: 50 Kisses_

_To be paid to your local sheriff immediately upon your return._

The plane was just picking up speed as it moved down the runway as Malia finished reading the ticket.

As the plane launched into the air, she grinned and folded the ticket up into the palm of her hand.

"Oh, you're on, Sheriff," she grins.

 

 


	2. Radio Chatter

Malia stifles a yawn as she swipes her card-key along the card-reader on her hotel room door. Pushing the door inward, she sighs in relief, all the tension melting from her shoulders, when she sees the plush four-post bed that awaits her.

Ordinarily she loves being out on the trail, roughing it in the woods. But for the last four days she had been out in heart of the Great Bear Rainforest in British Columbia, Canada. And while the sights had been breathtaking and the photographs that she had captured for for National Geographic were startlingly beautiful, she had spent the last four days under near constant rainfall. And she was so looking forward to a long hot shower, and the prospect of no longer being  damp and shivering.

She gratefully shucked her heavy backpack and camera case. She peeled off her various damp layers and toed off her mud-caked hiking boots. Running a hand through her wet tangled hair, she made a bee-line for the shower.

After treating herself to a long luxurious shower she collapsed face-first onto her bed. She snuggled into the soft clean sheets, and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

The bed was ridiculously comfortable and for the first time in days she felt herself finally beginning to thaw. But it still didn't feel quite right, some powdery, floral scent clung to the sheets and it tickled her nose.

She missed the crisp, sweet smell of her own blankets and sheets. She always hung up her laundry out on an old clothes line in the backyard at home, it made everything smell so fresh, and natural.

She also couldn't help missing  the faint traces of Stiles' woodsy cologne that never quite washed out of their blankets.

Malia sighed and flopped onto her back her eyes darting to the clock on the wall. _1:00 am_ they were still in the same time zone, so their was a chance he was still awake. Reaching over the side of her bed she dug around in her backpack and pulled out her phone and charger.

Her phone had been dead since her first day in the rainforest so she set it down on the bedside table and sunk back into her pillows, and let it charge. She was anxious as she waited, hoping that maybe he'd sent her a few texts, or that there would be videos of the kids.

She had been freelancing for National Geographic since her junior year in college and she'd done hundreds of these trips. She loved the chance this job gave her to get lost in far-flung places and discover the world through the lens of her camera. But ever since they'd had kids she'd found it really hard to be away from them.

She didn't want to miss anything, thats why she'd only ever agree to short-time assignments like this one. That and well her other job running Tate's Garage wouldn't be possible.

Light flashed from the nightstand as her phone came back to life, boasting a measly 1% of charge.

Mindful of the charging cable she seized her phone with a manic grin. Excitement lept in her chest as she heard her phone chime several times and messages and pictures started popping up on her screen.

There were a few messages from work, a couple from Lydia, Kira and Cora but she swiped them aside and tapped on the most recent text from Stiles.

_Hey don't judge her, she loves her friends immensely, but right now she missed her Stiles._ She slid up in bed, leaning her back against the headboard and started to read.

**_{Thursday 6:40 pm}_ **

**_I think your son is attempting to flirt ;)_ **

Along with the message Stiles had sent a picture, of their fourteen year-old son Tate. In the picture he was walking his bike, his hands gripping his handle-bars, his smile shy, head slightly ducked as he stood across from a pretty girl with rich brown hair, she was walking her bike beside him and she was smiling at her son. She knew the girl, her name was Emily and though Tate had never admitted it, they were both pretty sure he was head over heels for the girl.

From the angle of the picture Stiles had taken it from their kitchen window while he was snooping on their son. Malia and him would often wash the dishes together and catch the two teenagers lingering on the side-walk, neither of them had ever made a move and part of Malia was grateful for that, she didn't want Tate to grow up too fast. But she had to admit watching Tate fumble his way through flirting was pretty adorable.

She and Stiles had fun watching it all play out and betting on who would make the first move. Stiles had his money riding on Tate, while Malia had gone with Emily. When Stiles had teasingly told her to have a little more faith in their son. She had smiled and flicked his nose telling him that she did have faith in their boy, but that he was forgetting something very important.

_"_ _And what's that?" He'd asked._

_"_ _You Stilinski's have a weakness for strong women."_

_Stiles had just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his side, "Yeah, I guess I can't really argue with that." He'd admitted._

The next series of texts were from yesterday.

**{Wednesday 5:03 pm}**

**_Hey, babe, do you know where the girls dance shoes are?_ **

_**{Wednesday 5:38 pm}** _

_**Never mind found 'em** _

_{ **Tuesday 10:03 pm}** _

**_Miss you, baby. Sweet dreams._ **

**{Tuesday 10:01 pm}**

_I **pulled over a pretty girl who was speeding today. But she wasn't you so I gave her a "real" ticket. Don't worry I save all my unofficial tickets just for you, Mal, ;)**_

**{Tuesday 9:28 pm}**

_***Hugs and kisses emojis* from Lindsay and Chloe…Tate misses you too. But he's *quote* too big for kiss-y emoji's dad *end quote*** _

**{Saturday 3:36 pm}**

**_I blame you for this._ **

There was a picture of Lindsay and Chloe cuddled up to Stiles on the couch. Both girls had their heads on his chest and were fast asleep. Stiles had a kernel of popcorn sticking out of his mouth, and was raising his eyebrow comically at her through the camera.

_They get this star-wars related drowsiness from you._ He accused teasingly.

Malia's heart swelled at the picture of him and the girls. She tapped out a quick message.

**{Malia, Thursday, 1:11 am}**

**_I just got back to civilization. Are you up?_ **

**_…_ **

**_{Stiles, Thursday, 1:13 am}_ **

**_For you? Anytime. Call me._ **

Her cheeks throb from smiling so hard in excitement.

" _Hi, baby_." He says in that low when the call connects, and her heart does a little flip at the sound of his voice. She hears rustling and a thump, she realizes that he must be sitting on the edge of their bed taking off his shoes as he talks to her.

"Hi." She says warmly, she settles back against her pillows and tucks her cellphone against her ear. "Long day?"

" _Mhmm_." He admits she hears a bit more rustling until he flops back against the bed with a tired sigh. " _So…_ " he says with a grin in his voice, " _Whatcha wearing, beautiful_?"

Malia lets out a breathy laugh, "Guess," she says coyly.

" _Hmm_ ," he hums as though he's giving her challenge all the due consideration then he replies, " _You're wearing one of my t-shirt's and the rabbit fur moccasins the girls got you for Christmas._ "

Malia frowns looking down at herself and wiggles her toes in her moccasins.

"Predictable, huh?"

Stiles groans low in his throat, " _Trust me it works for you_."

Malia grins, "Yeah?"

" _All I can think about at the end of the day is how to get you into my bed in nothing but my t-shirt._ "

Malia chuckles, "All you have to do is ask, Sheriff."

" _Oh, so now it's sheriff_."

"Don't get used to it, Deputy, I'm just playing nice 'cuz I miss you."

" _Yeah?_ " She can imagine his smirk. " _Like how much?_ "

"A lot. I'm freezing."

" _Oh, I see how it is, you just want me for the body heat._ "

"Yep. You caught me."

" _I feel so used._ "

"Don't feel too sorry for yourself, thats not all I miss."

" _Oh yeah? What else do you miss_."

"I miss your arms around me, and the way you run your fingers through my hair. I miss the lazy way you kiss me goodnight—"

" _Oh, baby, if you were here I'd kiss you all over._ "

Malia shivers and for the first time in days it has nothing to do with the cold.

"Hmm, sweet-talker," she purrs. "I miss your voice, especially late at night when it gets like this, all deep and rough. I like all those sweet things you whisper in my ear when you get like this."

There is a pause from him on the other end of the line and all she can hear is his slow, heavy breathing.

" _I miss you so damn much, beautiful_." He breathes out, his voice filled with such a raw honest desire to just be closer to her. _Just to hold her as he falls asleep._

Something warm and satisfied settles in her chest, she still misses her home, her babies, her own bed but somehow in this moment his voice is enough. Her eyes droop and she snuggles back into her pillow.

"I miss you too, handsome. Could you do something for me? Can you just keep talking to me until I fall asleep?"

" _You kidding? I could stay up all night for you sweetheart. What'd you wanna talk about?_ "

"I just wanna hear your voice. Tell me about your day. And talk to me about the kids."

Stiles lets out a low warm, chuckle and somehow his voice gets sweeter as he tells her about the girls latest antics and it depended with pride when he told her about how Tate pitched a beautiful game and how he's been helping out with his sisters. His voice started to get slurry as he told her about a few new leads he's caught in one of the cases and pretty soon she can barely understand what he's saying.

"You're exhausted, babe." She coaxes, "You should go to sleep. Kiss the kids for me tomorrow, and tell them I love them."

" _Mhmm, Love you, Mal_." he mutters half awake. " _Sweet dreams_."

"Sweet dreams, deputy. I'll be home to pay that ticket soon."


	3. I Always Pay My Debts

Malia caught a red-eye flight out of Vancouver late the next day, landing at three in the morning. She grinned as she slid into her beloved Camaro and made her way home. Traffic was light so early and she drove with the windows down enjoying the silky, warm night air. When she crossed the county line she reached over and switched on her police band radio and listened to the chatter. It wasn’t long before she heard his voice come over the radio. Malia frowned, he didn’t sound right, he sounded frustrated and tired. Malia tensed her hands on the wheel, Stiles always took care of everybody else. But when she was away sometimes he didn’t take very good care of himself.

“…10-4 dispatch…I’m on my way back to the station…” he rasped through the radio.

Malia shook her head and grumbled under her breath, “Like hell you are, Stilinski.”

She arrived at the station only a few minutes after him and parked her Camaro next to his jeep. She made her way inside and the deputy on desk duty waved to her warmly.

“Hey, Malia, you’re here early. The boss cleared his schedule for tomorrow so he could pick you up.”

“Hi, Jackie, where is he?” Jackie smirked and tossed her thumb over her shoulder toward his office. “How long has he been on his feet?”

Jackie frowned, “Last I counted twelve hours. He told me he was going home when I got on shift, that was, like, two hours ago.”

Malia scowled and started toward his office with a purpose, but Jackie called to her over her shoulder, “Go easy on the boss, he saved a little girl today.” Malia stopped in her tracks and turned back toward the deputy raising her eyebrows. “Yeah a three year-old wandered off in the preserve yesterday. We had all units out combing the woods for her all night. But it was the boss that found her and carried her out.” Malia felt relief and pride swell in her throat. “Your man’s a hero.”

Malia gave the other woman a slow sincere smile, “That I already knew.”

His office door was slightly ajar and Malia peaked inside. He sat perched on the corner of his desk, rubbing at the back of his neck while he spoke with someone on the phone. His head was angled down toward his desk where he was reading off of a piece of paper.

He was still wearing his olive green sheriff’s jacket, but he’d stripped off his gun-belt. He was still holding it folded in his grip as if he’d just been taking it off when he’d answered the phone. He hung up the phone with a tired sigh and plunked the heavy gun-belt down onto his desk. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of his chair before loosening the top two buttons of his shirt and dropping into his chair tiredly. He leaned back in his chair, his shoulders slumping as he closed his eyes.

Malia let her eyes trail over him. _Oh what am I gonna do with you, Stilinski?_

Then with an impish grin she reached up and rapped softly on the doorframe. Stiles’ brow furrowed in annoyance but he didn’t even bother opening his eyes.

“Parrish, if that’s you—then I don’t want to hear it.”

“Excuse me,” Malia says teasingly, “But I was wondering if you could help me.” His eyes flash open and Stiles jolts upright in his seat. “You see,” Malia says grinning wickedly as she reaches into her pocket and produces a small slip of paper. “I’m here to pay off this ticket.”

His eyes flood with warmth as he stands up from his seat grinning at her, he cocks his head to the side boyishly and slips his hands into his pockets.

“I must have fallen asleep faster than I thought,” he says softly, “Because I’ve had this dream before.”

Malia smirks, “Sweet-talker.” She accuses fondly before leaning off the doorjamb and shutting his office door. His big brown eyes savour her every move as she slowly makes her way toward him. She can hear his heartbeat flutter as she moves to stand in front of him, and it makes her flush with pride that he still does that whenever she walks into a room.

She cups his face in her hands. There were deep shadows beneath his eyes, but his big brown eyes were full of warmth for her. Malia stared up at him, running her thumb back and forth along his jaw, he was a couple hours past needing a shave, and his stubble rasps against her fingers. He looked completely exhausted, but he was by far the best thing she’d seen all week.

She draws him down to her and kisses him sweetly. After a moment she presses on his shoulder and he obediently lowers himself into his chair, but not before hooking his arm around her middle and dragging her with him so their lips never break contact. Malia smirks into his mouth as she settles in his lap, cupping the nape of his neck with one hand and stroking his cheek with the other.

When she pulls away, Stiles rests his head against the back of his chair and gives her a slow dopey grin. Malia bites her lip and leans toward him brushing her nose against his. “Fifty.” She whispers. Stiles blinks confused then his eyes light with understanding.

“Mal, I was just messing around you don’t actually have to—“ Malia cuts off his sentence with a brush of her thumb across his lips.

She shakes her head, “Don’t start going all good cop on me now, deputy.” She says as she reaches back and reclaims her ticket from where it had fallen on his desk, “You gave me a ticket,” she says as she slips the piece of paper into his shirt pocket. His adam’s apple bobs as she lets her warm hand settle there on his chest right overtop of it, “And now I’m here to pay it off.”

His eyebrows twitch upward, before his mouth curves into a slow smirk, his eyes dancing with mischief. He tilts his head in consent and Malia leans forward kissing him again. His arms tighten around her waist as he loses himself in the kiss.

“Forty-nine,” she whispers when she pulls away, and snickers as she dodges his mouth when he tries to chase her lips. She laces her arms around his neck and shakes her head at him. “Uh-uh, the ticket says _I owe you_ fifty kisses. That means _I kiss you_.”

Stiles hangs his head, groaning exaggeratedly.“You’re killin’ me here, Mal.”

Malia chuckles warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

“Don’t blame me I’m not the one who wrote the ticket.” She says, smirking as pulls his bowed head forward and nuzzles into his hair for a moment before kissing the crown of his head. “Forty-eight,” she murmurs into his thick crop of brown hair.

When she pulls away, Stiles purses his lips at her trying to look unimpressed. “I don’t think I like this game anymore.”

Malia leans into him whispering a light teasing kiss over his lips, snickering as she pulls away just when he tries to deepen it. “Don’t be such a spoilsport, there’s only fort-seven…” she brushes her lips against the corner of his mouth, “…Forty-six left to go.”

To-be-continued


	4. All of My Attention

   
  
Stiles sinks back in his chair his mouth pouting prettily at her. Malia smirks at his expression before she leans in to nuzzle his cheek. Stiles grumbles at her half-heartedly, but her thumb glides back and forth along the back of his neck and her warm breath tickles along his jaw and he starts to trail off mid complaint.

Her hand skims along the back of his neck before slipping into his hair, her fingers splaying wide, cradling the back of his head as she leans into him. She presses a lingering kiss to the mole near the corner of his mouth, then slowly trails her lips upward along his jaw, pausing to lovingly kiss every mole that crisscrosses his cheek.

Stiles tilts his head, readily leaning into her touch. His left hand glides down her back, while his right skims back and forth along her leg before curling around the back of her thigh possessively.

Malia smirks against his skin as she reaches the hinge of his jaw, she nuzzles into the hair just above his ear and presses a kiss there affectionately. "Thirty-nine," she whispers, hotly as her lips ghost over his ear.

Then she presses a warm, tantalizing kiss to the mole just beneath his ear, letting her teeth rasp over the sensitive skin there just as she breaks away. Stiles jolts beneath her as she does it and Malia turns her head, snickering at him as she nuzzles back into the hair above his ear.

She runs the tip of her nose back along his jaw, her warm breath teasing his skin, then continues to deliver hot little kisses down his neck. She nips playfully at his pulse point and his breathing stutters, his muscles flexing and bunching beneath his shirt.

Malia smirks as she smooths her hands along his shoulders. She lifts her head and brushes her lips against the underside of his chin and then to his bottom lip, then the corner of his mouth and then she's finally kissing that smart-mouth of his again.

Stiles makes a small pleased noise in the back of his throat at the contact. Malia slides her hands up his chest and frames his face in her hands as she takes her time, kissing him slow and sweet.

Stiles melts under her, sinking back in his chair, practically purring. Malia breaks away and looks down at him pleased with herself as finds him staring up at her through warm, heavy-lidded eyes.

His big hand slides up her back to cradle the back of her neck. His rough dexterous  fingers start kneading the nape of her neck and Malia's thoughts go fuzzy. All of her smugness faltering as he works the tension from her neck. She presses her forehead to his shoulder, letting out a soft little hum of pleasure as her body goes lax beneath his touch.

His chest rumbles with quiet laughter, as he feels her sink into him. His free arm tightening around her so he can better hold her up. His fingers continue to stroke and knead at the nape of her neck.

When his thumb flashes out to stroke along her windpipe, she lets out an embarrassing little gasp. Stiles chuckles when he overhears it and drops his head to nose the collar of her sweater aside. His stubble rasps against the cool skin of her neck as he leans down to drop a delicate kiss on her collarbone. "I think you're losing count," he teases as he nuzzles against her skin.

.... to be continued

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
